


SEVEN YEARS

by MAKOCHU



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKOCHU/pseuds/MAKOCHU





	SEVEN YEARS

《七年》

 

「我回来了。」

教职工迎新会酒会上，芹沢尚松了颈间领带，在热气腾腾的寿喜锅前看到手机屏幕上来了这么一条信息通知。

然后他回也没回，甚至都没点开看，就把手机翻了个面，倒扣在桌上。

隔着几个座位的新人正拘束得接受前辈的劝酒。

尚撑着下巴，微微笑着看着对方。

如果是三年前，他或许会因为这样一条信息而坐立不安，甚至可能提前离场。不过自己都毕业三年了，从新人到现在可以指导新人，倒是更乐意小火炖着来信息的那个。

“你真是个糟糕的大人啊。”

曾经的对方这么说。

尚就笑。

 

桐岛夏也再次踏入大学校园时居然是以延期毕业七年级生的身份，如果不是教授耳提面命，他或许还会再浪得远一些。

不过回来七天，连向来跟猫似的躲自己远远的弟弟都打过照面了，尚居然连信息都没给自己回。

很忙吗？

不，就算尚临近毕业忙到站着都能睡着那会儿，只要两个人之间不论是谁，稍微有个邀请，也可以随时开干做个三四回。

而且因为毕业压力大，反倒更不会压抑。

做得昏天黑地愈发不知道节制。

尚无比钟意的那个小阁楼简直就活脱脱是个性暗示。

但比起阁楼，自己难道不是更坦白的邀请吗？

比起等待，行动派的夏也倒是每回都干错利落。

 

布置演讲会场的尚站在台上正在试麦。

礼堂空旷，一点细小的声音都幽幽回旋。一会儿这里将聚集众人，聆听严肃而稍显枯燥的某个教授的演讲。

不过现下此刻，一个人的礼堂，反而有点怀念的味道。

那个家伙跟自己还在学生会的时候，也曾一起布置会场。

春末夏初，礼堂窗外一片盎然绿意，礼堂内昏暗阴凉，洒脱不羁的男孩子，背对着尚坐在观众席中央的位子，然后他转过头，寻找着尚，找到了就亮起眼中的簇簇的眸光，说着什么。

说了什么呢？

尚正想着，电话响。

瞄了一眼，还是接了起来。

许久没听过的夏也的声音在耳边传来：“你在哪儿？”

尚笑着回答：“礼堂。”

“啊那儿。”不知道对方想到什么，只是语气明显愉悦了起来，“我去找你”。

“好。”尚说，眼光落在台侧的红丝绒幕布上，笑意满载。

七天不见，也不过就是七天没见。

七年里的后三年，他们都是聚少离多。

但仿佛就是不会改变，信任，吸引和爱恋。

 

夏也从礼堂的侧门摸进来时，礼堂内空无一人。

然后尚就从红丝绒幕布后面走了出来。

夏也眼里漾起别样的热情，他身手敏捷得单手撑着跃上讲台。

尚挑眉看他，似笑非笑：“给你鼓掌？”

夏也就笑：“我回来了。”

尚看他几眼，终是笑：“欢迎回来。”姿态瞬间就变成被夏也抱着腰压在演讲台上，话筒都哐得一声发出巨响，震得两个人都同时皱眉。

尚一脸无奈：“太热情了。”

“不及当年。”夏也笑，有意无意得瞥着那方尚从中走出的红丝绒幕布。

“你还行吗？”尚昂着头，语带挑衅得问。

“这就是你晾着我一个星期该问的？”夏也埋在尚肚腹，解着对方皮带。

尚的眼角掠过暗红色的丝绒，想起来多年前少年回过头对他说的话——

“做吗？尚。”

语带挑衅的邀约，像是点燃了禁忌的火焰，燃烧理智，却肆意热烈而让人愿意忘记一切无拘无束片刻理性都不想要。

那时虽然对身体交合并不陌生，仍敬畏着场合的肃穆，因背德感而更高涨的身体欲望，在红丝绒幕布后面疯狂滋长。

无法停止。

不想停止。

就这么发狂也心甘情愿。

尚揪紧着身下的红丝绒，呼吸间都能闻到因为剧烈动作而漾起的幕布上的灰尘，承受着身后夏也一次又一次激烈的撞击。

汗水，灰尘，潮湿的呼吸，夏也和他的热烈。

晃动的幕布，代表着那时那刻坠入天堂地狱般的激烈狂欢。

眼睛看到的。

鼻尖闻到的。

舌尖尝到的。

通通以交合的热度烙印在记忆里。

提醒着彼此这副相交的身体的欢愉，这份对彼此的痴恋。

七年，不止存在着不会改变的信任，吸引和爱恋，还有对彼此隐秘疯狂的，探索和痴恋。

曾经的尚被夏也压在红丝绒后面做得汗水淋漓，满面潮红，甚至露出片刻的脆弱，仿佛抓不到浮木的溺水之人。  
那时夏也还坏心眼得在他耳边呢喃：“声音太大的话会被人听到……啊，尚难道喜欢被人听到？嘘……有人来了。”  
背德的秽语和行为，更助燃了尚的情欲。

“我可是糟糕的大人啊。”

尚从回忆里回神，忽然笑着说起这句话。

他起身，低头伸手温柔得勾住夏也的下巴，然后调转两人的体位，将夏也推进演讲桌下方狭窄的空间里。令他整个人蜷缩着面朝自己跪在那个黑洞洞的空间里。

没等夏也皱着眉头发出疑问，便将自己已经半硬的欲望塞进了夏也的口里。一手按在他的脑后，温柔命令：“吸。”

语气温和，手上的力度不减。甚至带有一丝挑衅感的粗鲁。揉弄着夏也的头发。

夏也吞着尚的欲望，倒是没有拒绝，只是承受着半强迫性的口交令他的眼神露出抗拒。

即便抗拒，却努力得动用舌尖讨好尚的欲望，用喉头吞吐。

夏也微微闭眼，吞吐着尚的欲望。

那表情并非全然享受，却带着对爱人爱抚的虔诚。

尚低头看着，发丝从耳边滑落，如同那瞬间被那虔诚撩动的震颤。

他们都爱死对方。

爱到死的虔诚。

尚发出了类似奖励的被侍弄舒服的呻吟。

夏也于是完全放弃了抗拒，全心只想让尚享受般得动作起来。

然后他听到尚低声笑着的，仿佛是对多年前自己逗弄他的回应——

“嘘，有人来了——”

 

事后，夏也从讲台桌子下面被释放出来边活动手臂边喃喃：“你还真是个糟糕的大人呢。居然能面不改色得把学生支走。”

而一边慵懒着神色的尚闻言只是一笑：“你又不是才知道，我是个糟糕的大人。”

没做够的夏也被那声音勾得心痒，压上去又是一顿狂亲。

尚任他肆意。

“什么时候回家？”  
“七个小时以后吧。”

“好慢啊，尚。”

“我可是社会人了，你个延期毕业的。”

“好吧。”

“尚。”  
“嗯？”  
“爱你。”

尚亲亲夏也，笑。

无论七个小时，还是七年，或是七十年，都会等你。

你如少年般痴恋。

我如少年般回应。

如此，而已。

 

End


End file.
